Forbidden Boundaries
by Bloody-Banquet
Summary: Birth of two unfortunate twins, both with a thinking ability, wisdom. But one will be the next "L", the other… "Kira". One is Blind, the other… We’ll leave that for you to read… The adventure begins here.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Forbidden Boundaries**

**By: **Tiffany and Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Dawn and I own most of our characters, others are owned by the Creator of Death Note.

**Takes Place:** So far, In Australia and Osaka, Japan…

**Summary: **Birth of two unfortunate twins, both with a thinking ability, wisdom. But one will be the next L, the other… Kira. One is Blind, the other… We'll leave that for you to read… The adventure begins here.

**A/N:** This is our first Death Note Fan fiction. The plot was brought up by Tiffany, with Dawn's help; we are both proudly able to present you this story. Please tell us what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean, criticism is fine... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**CHAPTER ONE** – The Beginning

On September 14, 2013, a single mother was rushed to the emergency room. She was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl, each child with a destiny of their own. The mother had an ill heart. The father had summoned a divorce three months ago. This was her desperate time.

October 13, 2013 , one month after the infants' birth, the son was kidnapped when the Nanny when to get a bottle of milk for the girl. The girl was sick and needed most of the attention, and the boy sat in front of the TV watching the Australian news. While the Nanny was gone, two men hired as cooks took the boy and ran off to a deserted area in Australia .

The Mother returned from work. The phone rang loudly. The Nanny had been panicking since she discovered the boy's disappearance. Quickly the Mother grabbed the phone, listening to every single word the kidnappers said. "Let's make a trade, the child for 18 million…" The Mother was in total shock; her family's company was on the brink of bankruptcy.

The next day, Elizabeth A. Hamilton died from a heart attack. Four years later after all of the affairs, none of the Mother's relatives wanted to adopt the daughter. Both children had the special gift of knowledge.

At the time Wammy's Orphanage built by Roger in Japan . One month she was lost in Osaka , Japan . Surviving in the shadows, she lived off of trash, until she was found. Police found information about the child, and sent her to the place she belonged for the whole time.

On New Years' morning, everyone in the Orphanage had their pictures taken. Little Eva was staggering into the dark room, staring at every picture she could find. But there was one beneath the bottle, up high on the shelf. Eva climbed higher and higher until she could reach the picture. The only problem was the picture was one inch away from her finger tips. Finally she jumped grabbing the picture, landing on the ground with her was a bottle of chemicals, splattered on her eyes. By the time she was brought to hospital, she was blind.

A boy was found one day by a man with dark hair. The boy was alone in a library that day. "What is your name, little one?" The man had asked curiously, unsure of why a young boy would be anywhere without his parents. "I don't have a name." He said cooly as he sat there in his baggy clothes. "May I call you... Jamie, then?" The boy nodded softly. "Call me what you wish. What is your name?" The man gave a smile at this. "I was once known as Matt. Would you mind answering a riddle for me?" Jamie nodded in response.

"Well, then, here it is. Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?" The boy took a few moments to think. "Time. The answer is time. Can I ask for another?" Matt nodded and replied softly, "Of course. You may ask for as many as you wish. Here goes: Tom and his younger sister were fighting. Their mother was tired of the fighting, and decided to punish them by making them stand on the same piece of newspaper in such a way that they couldn't touch each other. How did she accomplish this?" Jamie gave off a small chuckle at this. "She put the newspaper under a door, closed it, and had each of them stand on opposite sides of the door. Come on, challenge me." It was getting to be fun, actually. "You heard me before, Yet you hear me again, Then I die, 'Till you call me again." This took him a bit longer to figure out but still... "Hello, hello, hello."

"If you take off my skin, I won´t cry but you will cry. What am I?" Matt asked this time. "You are an onion." The boy said after a few minutes. "I like this game." Matt smiled, this boy was perfect. Exactly what he was looking for. "Would you mind coming with me?" Matt asked curiously. "No, not at all, Matt." The young dark-haired boy said as he took the man's hand and walked out with him, his bare feet leaving a lasting echo upon the silent room.

That was five years ago when Jamie was only four.


	2. Chapter 2 Adoption

**Forbidden Boundaries**

**By: **Tiffany and Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Dawn and I own most of our characters, others are owned by the Creator of Death Note.

**Takes Place:** Hospital in Osaka, Japan…

**Summary: **The introduction of the twins, and Matt. But who's next? What will happen to Eva?

**A/N:** This is our first Death Note Fan fiction. The plot was brought up by Tiffany, with Dawn's help; we are both proudly able to present you this story. Please tell us what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean, criticism is fine... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**CHAPTER TWO** – Adoption…

December 31, 2017… All alone in the Library, young Eva sat in the darkness, listening to the screams of joy outside in the snow. She had a book open. It was in Braille. The book was big and based on Kira. _'Kira…'_ She thought. This name that had been mention in this giant documentation - which crushed her knees - echoed in the orphanage plenty of times. Who was this Kira? She always wondered. A mass murderer? A God?

She smirked, if she was alive back then, her mother wouldn't have to die. Of course who would've known? The citizen's God? Kira? _'Satan Worshipers' _Eva chuckled to herself.

Loud foot steps drew closer towards the library door. "Come in…" Eva muttered. Roger walked inside, staring at the child.

"Someone is here to see you." He smiled awkwardly.

"May I ask who it is?" Eva said, closing her book, and stood up to her feet.

"Ms. Amane would like to adopt you."

"Oh, Really? Why would she like to adopt a blind child like me?"

"She wanted a unique child. One with knowledge, and youth."

Eva blinked. "Her status? And appearance…"

Roger gulped. "She is a Famous Mod…" He was interrupted by Misa, who quickly picked up the startled girl.

"Oh my God! She is so cute!" Misa squished her Eva before she could pry Misa off.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!" Eva kicked Misa in the middle of her chest. Misa dropped Eva, who merely screamed as she raced to her feet. "Mr. Roger! I don't want to be adopted by her!"

"Please stay calm, Eva." Roger said coolly to her. "Don't you want a home of your own. A mother of your own?"

"Not her!"

"But she wants to adopt you. And she obviously cares abo-"

"No one really cares about me."

"I do. She does."

"For her reputation."

"What?"

"Famous people want children to have a face in society."

"No I do not! I have always wanted my own Doll who would love me!" Misa gasped.

"I'm a D-doll to y-you! I am a HUMAN!"

"I am sorry about this, Ms. Amane. Eva can be very stubborn sometimes. Maybe you should choose another child?"

"No! I want Eva!"

"You will not have me!"

"Eva, please calm down. Ms. Amane? How about coming back later to collect her?"

"You're making me sound like like like a… object! I am not an object!"

"But I want her now!"

"Would you rather have her when she's happy first? She'll like you better then, perhaps."

"I… maybe... yes… that sounds good to me."

"I highly doubt it. Because, Roger… I was enjoying the moment of silence before you walked in."

"Eva, please calm down."

"If you say that one more time…"

"I think we should leave, Ms. Amane. We can prepare the paperwork and you can pick her up… in two days?"

"Two days sounds good!"


	3. Chapter 3 Jamie

**Forbidden Boundaries**

**By: **Tiffany and Dawn

**Disclaimer: **Dawn and I own most of our characters, others are owned by the Creator of Death Note.

**Takes Place:** The residence of Matt and Jamie

**Summary: **A day in the life of Matt and Jamie

**A/N:** This is our first Death Note Fan fiction. The plot was brought up by Tiffany, with Dawn's help; we are both proudly able to present you this story. Please tell us what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean, criticism is fine... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**CHAPTER THREE** –Memories

Jamie sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had hurt so much for Matt to bleach it blonde. It made him scream for the whole time the damn stuff was on his head – it hurt that much. The young boy stood up stiffly from his chair and stumbled down the hallway.

Matches.

"Matt!" He called through the house. "Matt! Where are you?" Where was Matt? Not here, probably.

Matches.

Oh, well, Matt wasn't here. That was great – wonderful, actually. Now, to find…

Matches.

Jamie ran into the kitchens and slowly climbed his way up the counter and then stood there, opening a door in the cabinet before grabbing a small set of matches. One day he would have to find that lighter that Matt had hidden away from him. But he would settle with matches for now. Wonderful, wonderful matches.

As he struck the match and the fire flared up on the tip, his giggling began and he saw his own memories in the flame – he always did…

"You aren't my papa?"

"No, I'm Matt."

"Just Matt?"

"Yes. Just Matt."

"I thought you were…"

"We look nothing alike."

"True."

"You just want me to be him."

"Yes."

He was brought out of his reverie by a shout. "Jamie! Stop that now!" He could feel cool water pour over his hand. "But, Matt!" The small boy exclaimed as he felt the man grab him up from the ground where he was sitting. "If you're going to light a match, then at least do it outside where the house can't light on fire!" Jamie gave a smile at this and slid from Matt's grasp and outside. He wanted to see his memories in flames again!


End file.
